barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Let's Make Music
This video is not to be confused with the episode "Let's Make Music!". Let's Make Music is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 5, 2006. Plot It's time for a musical adventure at Barney's Fantasy Fair! When a little girl named "Melanie" dreams of playing her violin in a talent show, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ help her realize her dreams with the help of a new dino friend, "Riff", who is Baby Bop and BJ's cousin. Riff knows how to find music everywhere! He then shows the friends all about music and sounds as they sing songs, ride amazing rides and play games! They also discover that some dreams are even bigger than they imagined. So, let's go to the fair, join in the fun and let's make music together! Filming Location: Frisco Commons Park (Frisco, Texas) & Bob Woodruff Park (Piano, Texas) Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown, Voice: Michaela Dietz) (debut) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) (debut) *Mary (Charlet Dupar) *Mr. Knickerbocker (Todd Haberkorn) (debut) *Mom/The Red Queen (Shannon McGrann) *Dad/Mr. Hatter (Ron Gonzales) *Tucker (Marco Rodriguez) *Heidi the Dog *Hot Air Ballonist (Kevin Kalbac) *The Juggler (Jimmy Perini) *Madison Pettis *Photographer (Paul Taylor) *Acrobats - Cody Lippert, Brian Neeper, Sheridan Stills, Nica Taylor *Dancers - Brian Hunt, Emily Lockhart, Mary Michael Patterson, Erica Rhodes, Ahmad Simmons, Christie Sullivan Songs #Trying on Dreams #I Just Can't Wait #I Hear Music Everywhere #Imagine a Place #Adventuring at the Fair # Mary Had A Little Lamb (Remix) #Trying Something New #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Mr. Knickerbocker #How Does This Thing Work? #The Elephant Song #You Can Make Music with Anything #Why Can't I? #Laugh With Me! #Trying on Dreams (Reprise) #Adventuring at the Fair (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery Releases Barney Lets Make Music.jpg|Original Release (2006) W136657 l.jpg|Original UK Release (2007) DVD-Barney-Vamos-Fazer-Musica-475302.jpg|Portuguese Release (2010) Barney_-_Hagamos_Musica_-_Region_1-4.jpg|Spanish Release (2010) Trivia *This video marked: **The first video that was never released on VHS because Barney VHS tapes become obsolete worldwide. **The first video to be distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. **The first Barney & Friends' Fourth Era Home Video. **Another video to be filmed on location. **The first appearances of Melanie, Riff and Mr. Knickerbocker. **The only appearances of Melanie's Mom, Melanie's Dad, Heidi the Dog, , Mr. Hater, *This video was originally called Trying On Dreams. *After not being used for 6 years, the song, "Trying on Dreams" returns in this video, since "Barney Rocks". *If you listen carefully during the song, "You Can Make Music with Anything", you can hear Barney, Baby Bop, & BJ singing way off screen. *Josh Martin performs as Barney's costume performer for the DVD's main menu / DVD Bonus Features on the DVD release of this. *The version of "I Love You" from this video would be later used in "The Sleepless Sleepover" where that version has the violin music cut off. *In the United Kingdom and Australia, the title was called Let's Go to the Fair. See Also *Vamos Fazer Música Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:2006